


Her Mask

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [70]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, No Smut, Slow Dancing, Soft Azula (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: With Ty Lee she's soft, and loving and delightful but with everyone else Azula wears a cold, rude exterior.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	Her Mask

**Author's Note:**

> pls read end notes, very important

Azula trailed kisses up the side of Ty Lee’s neck as her arms wrapped around her from the back. 

Ty Lee moaned and leaned back into the touch. Their skin was slick with sweat and they stuck to each other lightly. 

“Wait ‘Zula,” she said, squirming as Azula’s hands dipped below her stomach. “Can we take a break, I’m hungry.”

Azula gently bit Ty Lee’s neck causing the girl in front of her to squirm needily. 

“A break? We haven’t been doing this that long,” Azula said, slowly beginning to move her hips back and forth, enjoying the way Ty Lee swayed with her. She pressed her chest into Ty Lee’s back as well, feeling her nipples drag pleasurable against her skin.

“‘Zula,” she groaned. “It’s one in the afternoon. We’ve been doing this for fourteen hours,” she said, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, reveling in the sensations caused by her lover’s fingers on her sensitive inner thighs. 

“Fourteen hours?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. “Good for us,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear, nipping on the lobe. "That has to be some kind of record."

“I’m hungry!” Her girlfriend complained. “The only thing I’ve eaten since lunch yesterday is you.”

Azula stopped her roaming hands for a moment to smile against Ty Lee’s neck and hug her tightly. 

“That’s one of the best things you’ve ever said Ty,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“So can we eat?”

“Is this a hunger I can _tease_ away,” Azula asked, dragging her fingers higher up Ty Lee’s leg as she said that. 

Ty Lee let out an involuntary gasp.

“No ‘Zula,” she said. “Please.”

At this Azula stopped what she was doing and slid out of bed. 

“As the lady desires,” she said, bowing deeply and extending her hand. 

Ty Lee giggled again and reached out, taking it.

Azula pulled her up and smiled at her softly. 

Ty Lee’s hair was all over the place. Her makeup from the previous night was all over her face because they’d been too impatient to do more fun activities the previous night to properly get ready for bed. She was stark naked and Azula took in the view slowly, letting her eyes travel up and down the muscular acrobat, _her_ acrobat. But most importantly, she was staring back at Azula with a look that was so full of love it made the firebenders heart melt.

Azula ran her fingers through Ty Lee’s bangs and pushed them to the side of her face as she rubbed her cheek with her thumb. 

“What,” Ty Lee asked, as she noticed Azula’s piercing gold eyes twinkle as they looked over her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Azula whispered. 

Ty Lee blushed and looked down. 

“I’m sure I’m a mess,” she mumbled. 

Azula swept her up causing her to release a peal of laughter as Azula nuzzled her nose into Ty Lee’s neck. 

“You’re my mess,” she whispered. 

“If we’re going to eat we need clothes,” Ty Lee reminded Azula as she kissed her cheek. 

“There’s no one here,” Azula said. “Zuko stayed over at Aang’s.”

“What if he comes back?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula sighed and put Ty Lee down. She grabbed the closest shirts she could find which happened to be long, extra large t-shirts. She pushed one onto Ty Lee’s head and pulled one over her own.

“Underwear?” Ty Lee asked, popping herself through the holes in the shirt and raising an eyebrow. She roughly swept her hair back into a messy braid.

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she grabbed two pairs of panties from her drawer and threw one at Ty Lee who jumped into them quickly.

Then she launched herself at Ty Lee, scooping her up again.

Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula’s neck and held on tightly as she ran through the empty house and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. 

After sitting Ty Lee down in a chair at the kitchen counter Azula tossed her head forward and gathered her hair into a top bun, affixing it with one of the hair ties that she always had lying around the house. 

“What would you like for dinner, breakfast, lunch,” Azula asked, counting the meals skipped on her fingers.

“What do we have,” Ty Lee asked, leaning her elbows on the table and placing her chin on top of her hands. 

Azula leaned towards her, mimicking her stance and kissed her softly. 

“Anything for you,” she said quietly. 

Ty Lee grinned. 

“Then I’d like one, whole steamed lobster,” she announced. 

Azula smirked.

“Anything we have here,” she said, turning to her fridge and opening it. Her gaze landed on a few packets of cold cuts. She pulled those out, along with a few vegetables and placed them in front of Ty Lee.

“Sandwich?” Azula asked.

“Sounds lovely,” Ty Lee said. 

“Maybe some coffee too,” Azula added. “You’re looking a bit tired and you need to keep your energy up.”

Ty Lee licked her lips, sending a small wave of arousal through Azula. 

“Definitely have to keep the energy up,” Ty Lee said.

Azula grabbed bread and two plates before walking over to the coffee machine and turning it on. 

“Do you need help?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Azula said, turning to her with a lopsided smile. 

“I _am_ a good view,” Ty Lee said. “I thought you didn’t do things for people?”

“You’re not people,” Azula said nonchalantly as she began layering meats, cheeses and vegetables onto the slices of bread. “Do you want mustard, or mayo, or what?” She asked, turning back to the fridge. 

“I’m not people,” Ty Lee repeated slowly. 

“You’re Ty Lee, of course,” Azula said. “Those are two completely different words. Now condiment?”

“Mustard,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“Speak up love,” Azula said, grabbing the mustard anyway. She shook it and squirted some onto both sandwiches before closing them. 

Grabbing two mugs she filled them with coffee. She left hers black and added sugar and cream into Ty Lee’s.

She slid her girlfriend her lunch and sat down next to her when she realized she was crying. 

“What’s wrong Ty,” Azula said softly, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek. 

“I just love you so much ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come. I’m so happy.”

Azula smiled and leaned in, kissing her tears away. 

“I love you too,” she whispered as she leaned their foreheads together. “I feel like I’m finally myself when I’m with you.”

Ty Lee sniffed and pulled away, sipping her coffee. 

“Perfect,” she said. 

“I’m glad,” Azula said, grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite. “Mm,” she hummed. “I’m not a half bad chef.”

Ty Lee took a bite of her sandwich. 

“It’s a good sandwich but I don’t think that makes you a chef,” she commented. 

Azula smiled at her and lifted her thumb to wipe a small bit of mustard off of the corner of Ty Lee’s mouth. 

As she did this the girls heard the door rattling and Azula pulled back her hand, picking up her food. 

Her kind and open expression was replaced with her usual guarded, calculated and judgemental one. 

Ty Lee knit her brows in disappointment. 

“I’m home,” Zuko called. 

“We’re eating lunch,” Ty Lee called back. 

Zuko wandered through the house into the kitchen but promptly spun to face away when he saw Azula and Ty Lee. 

“What,” Azula asked, putting down her sandwich. “We’re dressed.”

“Barely,” he said. 

“Everything important is covered,” Azula drawled.

“Not enough,” Zuko said. 

“Starve to death, for all I care,” Azula said coldly. “Double the money for me.”

“Double the money to spend on me,” Ty Lee chimed in, trying to get back the warm, loving Azula. 

“Of course Ty,” she said, smiling genuinely for a moment as she looked at her girlfriend. “I will spend every penny I have on you if you want.”

Ty Lee swooned while Zuko made a retching noise, causing Azula’s smile to fade into a neutral expression. 

“I’ve decided to eat,” Zuko said. 

“Good for you,” Azula shrugged. 

“Where did you get those sandwiches,” Zuko asked, finally turning back around.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Azula asked.

“Did you make Ty Lee cook for you,” Zuko asked.

“No, ‘Zula made them,” Ty Lee supplied, taking another sip of her coffee. 

Zuko scoffed. 

“Right, of course she did,” he said. “You don't need to lie for her. It’s not nice to make someone cook for you in your own house,” he added to Azula as he pulled the fridge open. 

“I’m serious,” Ty Lee said. “Tell him ‘Zula,” she said, tugging on her arm. 

“Why bother,” Azula said. “He won’t believe me anyway. As long as we know the truth, it’s good enough for me.”

Ty Lee sighed frustratedly. This happened every time anyone was around, except maybe Mai. Azula froze up and returned to her old habits of short answers and mean quips. 

No matter how much Ty Lee tried to convince everyone around her that Azula was sweet and kind no one ever believed her because no one ever saw her act that way. 

Zuko grabbed leftovers from the fridge, a fork, and brushed out of the kitchen. 

“I’m going to my room, don’t bother me!” He called. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Azula called back. "Agni forbid someone get between you and whatever you're doing in there.

She sighed deeply as they listened to him stomp up the stairs and slam his door.

“He’s so melodramatic,” Azula said, rolling her eyes.

Ty Lee shrugged and grabbed her empty plate and cup, taking them over to the sink. 

Azula finished her sandwich and followed suit. 

She slid the plate onto the counter next to the sink where Ty Lee was rinsing the dishes. 

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s middle, she began to sway a little. 

“You don’t have to do that baby,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear and then nipped at her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I feel bad,” she said.

“Don’t,” Azula said, reaching over and shutting off the water before pulling Ty Lee towards the living room.

Ty Lee allowed herself to be moved, albeit reluctantly. 

When they were in the center of the room she stopped and wrapped her arms around Azula’s shoulders.

“What’s happening,” Azula asked as Ty Lee began to sway. 

“Dance with me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, leaning her head against Azula’s chest. 

She felt Azula’s head turn to check for Zuko. 

“Don’t worry about anyone else,” Ty Lee said. “It’s just us.”

Slowly, Azula lifted her hands and rested them on Ty Lee’s hips, holding her close. 

Ty Lee exhaled contentedly as she twirled with her girlfriend to no music.

“What’s the plan for the rest of the day,” Ty Lee asked, after a while. 

Azula kissed her head. 

“Will you let me take you out? Somewhere nice,” she suggested. 

“I would love that,” Ty Lee said. “Should we get dolled up?”

“We can get all dressed up,” Azula added. “Put everyone to shame.”

“Yay,” Ty Lee squealed. 

“And afterwards maybe we can break last night's record,” Azula said suggestively. 

Ty Lee nodded quickly against her. 

“We need to eat a lot for dinner then,” she giggled. "Can't get hungry so soon again."

Azula smiled and dipped her unexpectedly. 

Ty Lee’s eyes went wide as she found herself suspended above the ground with Azula being the only thing supporting her. 

Azula leaned down and kissed her. Ty Lee wove her hands into Azula’s hair and closed her eyes. 

Then, Azula pulled her up and flush against her, deepening the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Azula quickly pulled away from Ty Lee and let her go, turning and crossing her arms. 

Sokka and Katara were standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

“It is unbelievable how people think they can enter this house without knocking,” Azula said, fuming. “Is this your house?”

“Sorry,” Katara said looking down. “Zuko said we could come in. We’re just picking him up.”

“Oh, Zuko said you could come in,” Azula said, keeping her volume level but her tone was dripping with venom. “Is this Zuko’s house now?”

Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably. Azula looked fairly ridiculous with her oversized shirt and lopsided bun, lecturing Sokka and Katara, but her girlfriend didn’t dare say anything.

“It kind of is Zuko’s house,” Sokka said. 

“Wrong!” Azula announced with a smile. “It’s my house. Do you want to see the deed?”

Katara pursed her lips. 

“We’re sorry we walked in on….” she trailed off. “Whatever was going on.”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

"Of course you are friends with Zuko. You all have so much in common. You're disrespectful, inconsiderate, rude," Azula listed.

“Let’s go upstairs ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, cutting her off before she listed anything meaner and trying but failing to take her hand. 

“Whatever,” Azula huffed, marching up the stairs with her arms still crossed. 

“What a bitch,” Katara said. “She doesn’t have to be so mean.”

“She’s not mean,” Ty Lee said defensively. “She was just startled. It was kind of unexpected.”

“Startled doesn’t mean you act so aggressively.”

Ty Lee rubbed her head and shrugged before following Azula up the stairs. 

“Good seeing you,” she called back to the siblings, waving. 

“See, that’s how you act when you get startled,” Katara said to no one in particular. "You get over it."

Ty Lee knocked on Zuko’s door as she walked by it. 

“Sokka and Katara are here,” she said.

“Ok,” he called back. 

"You could have mentioned they were coming," Ty Lee added.

"Sorry," Zuko said back.

Ty Lee sighed and continued her trudge to Azula’s room. 

The fire bender was laying in her bed, looking entirely content and unbothered. She patted the sheets next to her when Ty Lee walked in. 

The acrobat closed the door and went to lay on the bed. Azula put her arm around her and pulled her so that she was laying on her chest, above her heart. 

“Are you really mad,” Ty Lee asked. 

“No I’m not mad,” Azula said. “Mildly inconvenienced is a better description,” she added, stroking Ty Lee’s side gently. 

“Why do you act like that then?”

“Like a contentious bitch?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee winced.

“It’s what everyone expects of me,” Azula said. 

“But you’re not like that anymore,” Ty Lee said.

“So?”

“So, you said you were your true self with me. Don’t you want to be your true self around other people?”

“I don’t trust other people,” Azula admitted. “Other people turn on you, and use you, and take advantage of you.”

“Not everyone will do that,” Ty Lee said. 

“Why make an effort if I have a perfectly good personality ready to go,” Azula asked. 

“Maybe you’d be happier.”

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life. Snapping at Sokka and Katara isn’t a sign of my discontent.”

“Think of the shock everyone would get if you were real around them,” Ty Lee said. 

“Like I said before about Zuko, no one would trust me. They would all think I wanted something from them, or something, and I don’t need their judgement or scrutiny. Better just to wear my mask.”

Ty Lee sighed and balled up her fists in the fabric of Azula’s shirt. 

“I just want everyone to know you’re good and kind and wonderful,” she said. 

“Why,” Azula asked, running her fingers through Ty Lee’s hair, gently untangling the poorly woven braid and the knots. “Why do you feel the need to prove yourself to them.”

“I know it’s selfish,” Ty Lee said. “You are the best girlfriend ever in private. You’ve even warmed up to some PDA which I love.” 

Azula pressed quick, soft kisses to Ty Lee’s head.

“Don’t worry about how others perceive me. Let me concern myself with that, you don’t need that burden.” 

Ty Lee relaxed into the affection her girlfriend was showering on her. 

“What if people think badly of me for dating you?”

“I’ve never been mean to you in public or in private, have I?” Azula asked. "I haven't given anyone anything to complain about."

Ty Lee shook her head and didn’t say anything else but Azula could feel she was still thinking. 

“If I were a little nicer would it put your mind at ease,” she asked. 

Ty Lee looked up at her and rolled to the side so she was lying directly atop Azula, their noses pressing against each other. 

“No,” Ty Lee said. “Don’t change yourself on my behalf.”

Azula tilted her head and pressed her lips against Ty Lee’s.

“As long as your mask comes off with me, I’m at ease,” she added, pulling back. 

Azula smiled widely and Ty Lee kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> The first thing I want to say is thank you so much for following this series for the past two months. I've really loved and appreciated every kudo and every comment. I love you guys so much!!
> 
> That being said, I'm taking a step back from writing and posting for the conceivable future. I need to focus on myself and my mental health for a bit, I hope y'all can understand.
> 
> I'm really sorry for not finishing the contract. Maybe one day...
> 
> I love everybody and this platform and it hurts so much to say goodbye. Thank you thank you thank you for this incredible journey.


End file.
